Essence of life
by roxy-san
Summary: Rukia lost her parents and was adopted. She led an unhappy life until she met a certain orange headed guy. Alot of things are installed for Rukia as we know, highschool life can be interesting. ichiruki chapter7: Project
1. Chapter 1 First day

A/N: hm, another AU chapter that I've created. (The other one was Stick on You) I pretty much happy with how it turned out. This chapter is sort of an introductory chapter and I hope you take time to read it and review it. It means a lot to me and reviews keeps me going.

If anyone can tell me about the school term in a regular school in Japan please tell me. I would really appreciate it

No flames please

Disclaimer: It's Kubo's work

**Chapter 1 - New life**

--

"Kuchiki san, are you awake? You got to get ready for school." Hinamori Momo, the maid said, knocking on her door.

"Yeah Momo, I'm already awake." Rukia replied as washed up and changed into her school uniform and looked at her reflection in her mirror to see that everything is at their place. She then grabbed her school bag and headed downstairs for breakfast with the mindset of hoping to be able to make new friends as it's her first day of school even though it's already the second term at school.

There's a reason behind it, when she was 7, Rukia's parents were both killed in an accident. A social worker then took her to an orphanage and from there she was counseled countless of times as she was so traumatized by the incident. She had spent 6 years in the orphanage until when she was told by one of the workers working in the orphanage that she is going to get adopted soon by a man who now she called Byakuya nii sama.

She did not know the full reason why Byakuya adopted her but Hinamori told her that Byakuya is very reserved but a very good person at heart even though he doesn't show much emotion. Hinamori also told Rukia secretly that Byakuya had a wife but she died 3 years before Rukia came and added that Rukia looked a lot like her and that's probably one of the reasons Byakuya took her in. Rukia thought it was weird as Rukia had not seen the photo of Hisana and she did not find any photos of her lying around the house or hung up on the wall and the housekeepers do not mentioned anything about it.

When Rukia went downstairs, she saw Byakuya sitting on the table eating as well which was rare as he always goes out early and come back late at night and she rarely sees him.

"Good morning nii-sama." Rukia greeted her brother.

Byakuya nodded in acknowledgement and said "Your first day at school?"

"Yes nii-sama, I've passed my entrance exam to that school."

"Right. Report to me when you come back in my room but if I'm not in, just leave a note." Byakuya said, flipping the pages of the newspapers in his hands.

"Yes nii-sama."

"I asked Jose to fetch you to school and back from now onwards."

"Yes nii-sama."

After Rukia finished her breakfast, she went out of the mansion gate to see Jose already waiting for her.

"Good morning Kuchiki san, have you left anything behind?" Jose asked.

"I've already packed everything and please call me Rukia Jose." Rukia said as she got into the car.

"Yes Rukia chan." Jose said, smiling and glad that Rukia was in such a good mood.

--

"I'll pick you up after your school day is done. I'm sure you'll enjoy your school day Rukia chan." Rukia's chauffer, Jose, said.

"I hope so; finally I could go to a regular school. I hope it's going to be great. See you later Jose." Rukia replied and walked into the school.

She walked down the empty hallway thinking that lessons had started. From what the woman at the office told her, the class which she was going into was the last class down the hallway and the class was 1-3. She wondered what were the classmates like and was very nervous as this is the first time she has ever enrolled in a school after a lot of years had passed and as she always had lessons taught by the workers in the orphanage and was privately tutored at home when she was under Byakuya's care so that she could catch up with the rest of the teenagers her age. She looked through the windows of the classes she walked past by and wondering if she is walking down the wrong hallway and she was not not concentrating on where she was going, she did not realised that someone was running across the hallway quickly until he was quite near her and she heard the loud footsteps.

"Shit shit shit." The boy kept saying as he dashed down the hallway too preoccupied that he was late.

Rukia turned around to see a boy with orange hair running down the hallway.

"Uh, excuse me, am I-" Rukia began but was cut off by the boy with orange hair.

"Sorry, no time to talk, I'm late for class!" The boy replied turning around quickly and with that, he ran off and Rukia could not catch up as he really ran really fast.

Rukia sighed as she watch him pass by and thought she might as well continue down the hallway to see whether her class was here.

---------

She finally was in front of the classroom door, (she took a long time as she was observing the other classes having lessons as she walked down the hallway) she took a deep breath and went into the class.

The whole class were particularly silence and everyone eyes were on her as she had interrupted the class. She nervously smiled at them and self consciously walked to where the teacher was standing.

"Ah, you must be the new student. Class, we are having a new student, her name is Kuchiki Rukia." Yamamoto sensei said.

Rukia bowed and said that she hopes to have a great time here in Karakura high school.

"Now where will you sit, ah! The one next to the window." Yamamoto said, gesturing towards the seat. "Kurosaki Ichigo raise your hand. It's the one next to that boy."

At the moment Yamamoto asked him to raise him hand did he realised that they were having a new student in the class. He looked up to see her eyes on him and remembered that he saw her briefly when he dashed down the hallway. Their eyes locked for a moment.

Rukia then cut the eye contact and walked down the row where her seat was, hearing girls whispering something like they wished she was in her place as she could sit next to the coolest guy in the class.

When she took the seat next to this person called Kurosaki Ichigo with bright orange hair, she couldn't help but find him familiar and that they had met once before a few years ago as she remembered that she met another person with that unique hair colour.

Little did she know Ichigo was thinking the same thing about her.

The lessons resumes..


	2. Chapter 2 Making Friends

A/N: **First of all, thank you so so so so much for those who reviewed the last chapter. It really is very encouraging. Replies to reviewers are at the end of this chapter.**

**Please review! It keeps me going. I hope someone could answer my question about the school term in a regular school in Japan. Thanks!**

Disclaimer: Bleach is Kubo's work.

Chapter 2 – Making friends

--

Lesson soon finished and it was lunch time. Words soon spread around the school during break time that a very pretty girl had just recently transferred to the school and that she's in class 1-3. She also gets to sit beside the coolest guy in the school. Almost every guy in the school wanted to check her out in the class to get a glimpse of this new girl. The girls were jealous that Rukia is getting all the attention from the guys and occasionally shot Rukia death glares.

Rukia however, did not like all this attention. She ignored them, idiotic guys, don't they have anything better to do? What is with the girls in the school? She hated the attention, she never knew this would happen and they were gawking as if she was like an animal in the zoo that people look at. Nevertheless, she kept her cool about it and took out her bento that Hinamori made for her.

"Hello Kuchiki san! I'm Inoue Orihime and this is Arisawa Tatsuki. Nice to meet you!" A girl with a chirpy voice said.

Rukia was in the middle of opening her lunch box when she heard someone introducing herself. She looked up to see a pretty girl with big assets and a girl with jet black hair beside her.

"Oh hello, nice to meet you all." Rukia replied with a smile.

"Say, would you like to come and join us? It would be very lovely if you do."

"Ah..sure."

--

"Neh, Ichigo Why don't you go make friends with Kuchiki san and bring her up here to eat with us? Yamamoto sensei also said you were to show her around the school and you're popular with the girls." Keigo whined.

"Shut up Keigo, it's annoying and besides, you could be friends with her yourself." Ichigo retorted.

"She already politely declined me when I asked her to eat with us just now. Oh Ichigo you got the highest possibility. You're the coolest in the school! Oh please please Ichigo" Keigo said with puppy eyes and trying to hug Ichigo to bug him.

"Ugh! Get off me." Ichigo said, pushing Keigo away.

"Please Ichigoooo"

"It wouldn't be a bad idea to ask Rukia to eat with us." Sado said.

"Yeah Kurosaki, it would be interesting." Ishida added, pushing up his glasses.

"Chad! Ishida! Not you guys too! Argh, alright alright, I'll try and ask her but no promises! Now get off me." Ichigo said, finally pushing Keigo off.

--

Rukia followed the two girls downstairs to the tree outside the school building where the class girls usually hang out. (well, only a close few)

"Hey everyone! I asked Kuchiki san to eat with us since she didn't have anyone to eat with." Orihime smiled happily.

"Nice to meet you all." Rukia said.

Everyone stopped talking and welcomed Rukia.

"Ah, welcome Kuchiki san! I'm Isane."

"Hello Kuchiki, my name is Michiro." Said a girl with chestnut brown hair.

"My my my." Chizuru said laughing sinisterly. "I'll make Kuchiki mine tonight."

"In your dreams." Tatsuki said, punching Chizuru in the stomach.

--

Lunch break soon finished and it was back to classes. Ichigo made his way to the class after lunch and sat at his usual seat. He looked over to Rukia's desk to find her not there. He thought about how to approach her. It wouldn't be good to approach her in during school time; rumours will spread, it's better to talk to her after school. Ichigo thought.

Rukia just came in with Chizuru, Nanao, Isane, Inoue and Tatsuki. He wondered what Rukia was doing with them but decided not to think further into it wasn't his business. Not like he cared anyway.

--

School was over quickly and everyone quickly packed and went home. Rukia gathered her books slowly and neatly, she took her time as she didn't have to catch any bus. She thought it was a good day though there were idiots in the school but every school has some idiots so she wasn't really going to care about it. By the time she was done, the school was almost deserted except for a few students.

"Hey, you dropped this book."

"Ah thank you." Rukia said and looked up to the person. "Kurosaki." She added.

"Call me Ichigo."

"Then you can call me Rukia. Well, I'll see you tomorrow." Rukia said as she carried her bag and started walking out of the classroom.

"Hey, wait!" Ichigo called after her.

He saw Rukia was walking away and he knew that it's the only chance to talk to her and he didn't want Keigo to keep bothering him. Ichigo did not know what to do or say, he wasn't interested in these kind of things or ever done it before. The girls come to him but he wasn't interested in them anyway.

"What?" Rukia said turning around.

"Have you seen the school yet? I mean, do you know where the classes and all that? Yamamoto sensei asked me to show you around the school." He said scratching the back of his head. He really didn't know what to say.

"Well, I could really do with some showing around the school, Inoue showed me around a little just now."

"That's settled then, I'll meet you after school."

"Sure."

They walked together to the school gate, talking about English and Rukia asked questions about it as she didn't really understand. They soon reached the gate and with a last wave to each other, they went their separate ways. Ichigo went right and Rukia got into the car and drove off to the left.

"How was school Rukia chan?" Jose asked.

"Not so bad, though there were idiotic guys and girls." Rukia said, sighing and tired after the whole day of school.

"It's expected. Might I ask Rukia chan, who was that guy?"

"You mean Ichigo? He's just a classmate, he was instructed to show me around the school."

"He doesn't look bad, though he got the delinquent looks and look like a badass." Jose added.

"You think so Jose?" She asked.

"Definately."

--

She soon reached Byakuya mansion and went into her own room to put down her bag and take out her homework to be done by tomorrow. She then bathe and went down to the kitchen.

"Hinamori, is nii sama back?" She asked.

"No, he's going to be back very late. Anyway how's school? Made new friends?" Hinamori asked.

"She must have attracted guys with her very attractive features." Matsumoto Rangiku, the other maid and another woman with big assents added.

"It was fine, there were some annoying guys and girls. I made a few friends." Rukia replied.

"Don't worry Rukia, it's part of highschool." Matsumoto said, smiling.

"I guess so, I got to go write a note for nii sama and do my homework, call me when dinner is ready." Rukia said and walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs to Byakuya's room.

"It seem interesting, Jose told me that Rukia was walking with a guy to the school gate just now." Matsumoto said.

"Really? That's great for Kuchiki san then." Hinamori said, smiling and happy that Rukia is adapting well to highschool life.

--

She walked back to the room after writing a note about school and placed it on Byakuya's desk. She thought about the school and the people in it. Though she thinks the some guys and girls were annoying, it wasn't all too bad. She thought the girls she had lunch with were nice and Ichigo wasn't bad. He isn't like other guys in the school.

It was the first time in 2 years that she made some new friends which she never made after she cut off her contact with the friends she had in the orphanage as the orphanage moved to another town and she never found the number or where it was. She also heard that her childhood friend Abarai Renji had already moved out of the orphanage, she wonders if he was adopted. Thinking about Renji reminded her of a note she gave her before she went away. She opened her drawer to find the crumpled not and read it:

**I will find you, do not forget me**

**Renji**

--

Really, I'm happy that you all liked the story, I hope this chapter is up to your expectation and please review! (I love reviews and reviewers)

Replies!

**random** - Thanks for your review!

**andraq** - Thank you so much I'm glad it did.

**rukii** - Thanks D I'm glad you like it

**BlackBrightField2007** - Thanks for your review!

**multiturtle** - Okay, I'll take to account of what you said. AU means 'Alternate Universe' which means using characters of bleach and taking another storyline altogether. Thanks for you review!

**Sleeve of White Snow** - Jose is actually from Gunslinger Girl XD I just took the name cause it sound like a name a chauffer would have. Thanks for your review!


	3. Chapter 3 The past and present

**A/N – Thanks for the reviewers for the last chapter and special thanks to rukii who answered my question on highschools in Japan and providing me the important days in Japan. **

**Darn, I felt Ichigo and Rukia is OOC in this chapter. I hope you all wouldn't mind, it was kinda necessary to make it happen because of what is going to happen later. Next chapter is going to be light and happy! **

**Please read and review! I need to know what your guys think and whether it's alright. **

**Disclaimer – Bleach is Kubo's work **

--

**Chapter 3 – The past and present **

**-- **

_"Mum!! Dad!! Somebody help!!" She tried in vain to call for help. _

_No one came.. _

--

_"What? I can't keep her! I'm too stressed at work." _

_"I can't keep her too, I got two brats at home." _

_"No way, I got no money to support her." _

_All the hurtful words, it was too much for a 7 year old girl. She knew no one will take her. A person she didn't know took her instead, so much for blood-related. _

_**The emotions she threw away **_

_No one wanted her.. _

_--_

It was soon morning when she woke up. The sun hasn't risen yet, remembering the dream, she looked over to the clock, it was only 6 am and the date was 5 September. _It's coming isn't it?_

--

The week passed fairly quickly and it was already the beginning of a new week, Rukia met Ichigo after school regularly since they couldn't talk during school hours. (Lessons they couldn't talk, when they had breaks or lunch, Orihime and Tatsuki will talk a bit to her. People will start gossiping the possible romantic relationship they have) Ichigo, a little by a little, learned a bit of Rukia and little by little, Rukia knew more about Ichigo too. Of course not much, as they only could talk after school. Talking to each other after school is like a regular routine now. To Ichigo's surprise, they could get along pretty well and to Ichigo, this is the closest relationship he has with a girl before.

Rukia came to join Ichigo for lunch once, much to Keigo's delight. Rukia handled the boys really good though he won't admit. Although she's petite, she had a kickass attitude and will always be ready to punch or slap or retort back. (He had the experience.) They argued a few times but never got heated. It was a friendly argument, no hard fee;ings.

Though they are now closer friends, Ichigo felt Rukia getting weirder as a day passed by. She gets more depressed and seems to be listless sometimes. As if there is something really bothering her. He does not know why he feels this way but everytime when Rukia smiles, it seemed forced. He thought he must be thinking too much into it but today, he has to confirm it by asking Rukia. He's irritated by her behavior, (he felt a bit worried but he won't admit it to himself) it seems unRukia-ish.

Ichigo decided to ask about it after school where they always met to talk. Ichigo packed his things quicker than he usually do. Rukia was putting back her books slowly back into the bag. Ichigo observed.

"Hey, what happened? You seem to get more depressed everyday. It's pissing me off." Ichigo said, trying to sound annoyed than worried but his tone was harsher than intended.

Rukia, who was in the middle of putting her second last book into her bag, froze for a second. He noticed? She wasn't sure whether she could tell him, she has never told anyone before but she felt this very high trust in Ichigo she has never felt this about anyone before.

Seeing Rukia pausing like that, Ichigo guessed he had touched a very sensitive topic and felt a bit of regret for mentioning it.

"Hey I-" Ichigo began but Rukia cut him off.

"Tomorrow is my parents' 8th death anniversary."

Ichigo didn't say anything; he didn't expect Rukia to say that. It seems it happened long ago. He just realised…Rukia isn't a normal highschool girl. She's different. There was so much about her that remained unknown to others. He suddenly felt he didn't know Rukia at all, never did he realised she had lost her parents.

"It was a car accident, there was a drunken person driving a car." She continued. " It was late at night too, we came back from a party at my cousin house. My father tried to avoid the accident but I guess, it just hit and all I remembered was my mother shielding me from the huge impact that came after hitting each other. Due to the impact, it hit another car further down and from what I read and heard from the doctor, another woman died too."

Before Rukia knew it, tears welled up in her eyes. She tried to stop the tears from falling. She knew it happened so long ago, she thought she put it all behind. Never did she think she will still be so sad over it. She thought she put it all behind her since after 9 when she swore she wouldn't cry over the incident. She escaped death because her mother protected her. Was it because of the dream she had that triggered the memory of her parents death she suppressed for so long and the fact that it had taken place near this school and passing by the road everyday, reminded her more about it?

_The **emotions** she threw away long ago_

Blocks of memories came back to her, images of her father and mother. Their bodies being wrapped with black plastic, their burnt faces. Her relatives only coming to the funeral to take her parents' money and that her relatives did not even help her arrange a funeral, a social worker did. "It was too much for a 7 year old girl to handle." She always heard her care taker saying that behind her back.

_The **emotions** she threw away long ago_

Sadness. Hatred. Loneness. The feeling of being unwanted. Thrown away.

Sadness, her parents died. Her mother protected her, her parents died. Father shouted for help but no one came. No one wanted her.

Hatred, nobody help them or the couple in the other car. They shouted for help, nobody answered.

_Unwanted. _**The word she feared the most as a child and still feared the word now because of her past that was never settled.**

"I…" Rukia began; she was trying to stop the tears that were threatening to fall. She couldn't stop thinking about it. The memories kept flooding into her mind. Images formed, they cold eyes, the look of her parents. _Fear._

Her mind was in a blur, she felt so messed up. Fucking messed up; she thought she has sorted this long time ago, how wrong was she.

Ichigo was at a loss of what to do. He knew, if he talked to her about it more, it'll make her remember the awful memories. He knew she needed someone to comfort her, he knew that the pain of a loved one dieing. He knew all this and yet, he was unable to help her. Ichigo didn't know what to do. He felt a lump in his throat, the words wouldn't come out.

"I understand. You can cry." Ichigo said.

Once Ichigo said those words, she closed her eyes and the tears escaped. She felt defeated by herself.

Ichigo remained silent for a while Rukia wiped her tears away.

Little did they know someone was watching them.

--

**Please read and review**

For replies to reviews, I pm-ed those registered users. For those who blocked pm messenging or anon people, I'll write them here.

**Ale Kurosaki Kuchiki – **Thanks for your review!! I'm glad you like it. )

**Kamy-chan – **Thanks for your review!! I hope you're able to read this before your big test. Good luck with it too!


	4. Chapter 4 teamwork

A/N – Just wondering, do any of you read author notes? I hope you answer this. It's because sometimes author notes may contain important notes to the story. Oh and Senna (a character in the bleach movie) looks lots like Rukia eh?

**Thanks for to all the reviews**! Please review to tell me about what you think of the story.

Disclaimer: Bleach is Kubo's work.

--

Ichigo laid in his bed, thinking of what had happened a few hours ago. He didn't know Rukia's parents were dead. It was rather shocking to find out about it. He also decided to follow her to their graves in the weekends.

_Ichigo walked Rukia to the bus stop and made sure Rukia took the bus safely. Ichigo wanted to walk Rukia all the way home seeing that she's still unstable after remembering her past. She protested to the idea and she told him she is capable of going home herself and she don't need to rely on him and added that her house is quite far and that he has to prepare for a test tomorrow so he should go home. He argued back that it's not safe and that it's already late but Rukia said shut up and that she is not scared._

_Waiting for the bus, they remained silent. It was a bit awkward for Rukia to talk to Ichigo after telling him about her past and crying infront of him. Rukia thought about asking him to visit her parents graves this weekend since he already know. She wondered whether Ichigo would like to go. _

"_Hey, do you want to go with me to my parents' grave this weekend?" Rukia asked._

"_You're sure that I can follow?" _

"_Yeah, that is if you want. Byakuya nii sama can't go with me to visit them this year because he's away on a business trip." _

"_Ah sure." _

--

It made him think about his own family. His mother died four years ago, leaving him with his father and his twin sister Karin and Yuzu. It was hard getting use to his mother being not around. Yuzu would wake up in the middle of the night crying and his father would always go and comfort her.

Yuzu later tried to fill in the role of their mother and took care of the house and cook meals for them. As a brother, it hurt him to see his sisters and his father suffering. The death of their mother was partly his fault; his mother saved him from getting hit from a car. The driver lost control of his car and ram into the pavement hitting both his mother and him. His mother protected him and died due to the massive loss of blood and brain damage. He lost his mother the same way as Rukia lost her parents and he somehow felt he could relate to Rukia.

Ichigo looked over at his clock and it was already 11.30 pm. He decided that he has to get some sleep as there is going to be a test tomorrow.

Ichigo walked to school the next day and once he stepped into the school. People were acting weirdly. They kept staring at him and the boys looked like they wanted to bash him up. He doesn't really care about them; he always got into fights with gangsters as they hate his hair. Nevertheless, he was wondering what he did to make them stare at him weirdly.

He went to the lockers to put on his school shoes when he met Rukia.

"Yo Rukia." Ichigo said. Rukia stomped his foot and looked around.

"Oi! What was that for?" Ichigo said, rather pissed with her and rubbing his foot. Damn, for a petite girl like her, her stamp is already so powerful.

Rukia shot him a glare and put her own shoes back in the locker, carried her bag and walked away. Rukia, barely above a whisper, told Ichigo to meet her 10 minutes before lessons start at the rooftop. Though Rukia spoke very softly, he caught every word she said. What the hell did I do? Ichigo wondered.

Ichigo walked to his classroom to put down his bag first before going to meet Rukia at the rooftop. He walked into the classroom and everyone went quiet, Ichigo shrugged and went to his usual seat. He was about to sit down when Keigo pounced on him.

"Ichigooo! How could you?!" Keigo said shouting at Ichigo and pointed his index finger at him.

"What?" Ichigo said, not sure what did he do or what is Keigo talking about.

"Rumours has been circulating around the school that you and Kuchiki are dating." Ishida said, pushing up his glasses.

"What?!?!" Ichigo replied, even louder.

"I'm not dating Ru- Kuchiki! What made you say so?"

"Someone saw you and Kuchiki san after school together! Ichigooo! I thought you weren't interested in Kuchiki san!" Keigo said in between sobs.

"That's because I had to show her around the school Keigo! I'm not interested in Kuchiki! We aren't dating! Whatever, I'm going out." With that, Ichigo walked out of the classroom leaving the sobbing Keigo and his friends behind.

"Class is going to start in about 7 minutes Ichigo." Tatsuki called after him, hearing the whole conversation.

"I'll come back before that." Ichigo said and went out of the classroom.

Ichigo soon reached the rooftop, Rukia was already there leaning on the fence waiting for him.

"I was held back by stupid Keigo just now. Anyway, what's this all about?" Ichigo asked.

"There had been rumours about us dating because-" Rukia paused for a moment. "Apparently someone saw us meeting each other after school."

Oh, so that's was what it is about.

"But I'm not very troubled about it, but I know you are. You got this whole thing about reputation." Rukia continued.

"Actually I'm not really bothered by it; this whole thing will just die down in another week or two. I can put up with this shit." Ichigo replied.

"I guess so, anyway, wonder who's the person who spread those rumours."

"Yeah." Ichigo said darkly. "The bastard that saw us and went on jumping into conclusions about us dating and spreading rumours around the school. If I ever found out who was it I'm going to bash him up." Ichigo said angrily.

"I'll help you with the bashing." Rukia said grinning.

"Sure." Ichigo grinned back.

"We should get going, or else we'll be late for class."

"Right, you can leave first if you want not to be seen together. I think you're the one bothered by it." Ichigo replied.

"Seriously, do you think I'm bothered by it? Anyway, they really thought I would date _someone_ like you?"

"Yah, you stomped on my foot just now and what is that suppose to mean Rukia?" Ichigo said rather annoyed.

They walked back together, laughing, talking and bickering along the way. There wasn't anybody in the hallway as it was 2 minutes till class starts. They soon were back at the class and ignoring the stares, they went to their usual seats.

Yamamoto sensei soon entered the classroom and everybody settled down.

"Alright, before we begin the test. I want to announce that. We got a literature project to do."

This was met with groaning of the classmates but the teachers ignored the groans and continued.

"I'll be pairing according to index numbers. For example boy register no. 4 is Ishida Uryuu and girl register no. 4 is Inoue Orihime are to partner together. This project will be included in your final year overall so you all better make an effort in it. You're given two weeks and make sure you complete on time or marks will be deducted."

Yamato then went one telling who is partnering who in case they did not know and in the end Ichigo and Rukia were partnered together as their index numbers are the same. (No. 6) Everyone in the class thought it was such a coincidence and everyone was talking again. Ichigo and Rukia were surprise too; they never thought they had the same numbers. My God, this'll add fuel to the rumour. Ichigo thought darkly.

They began their test and the class was once quiet again.

--

Ahh, I hope this is not a boring chapter. If you find it boring, please forgive me. (

It's true that Ichigo and Rukia are no.6 for male and female index no. You can check it at ichiruki fanlisting

**Thanks to** **rukihana, Erica, GhostPrincess, AznAnimeChick, Sleeve of White Snow, Ale Kurosaki Kuchiki, Kagome5177, andraq, Mama and rukii for reviewing!!**

**Please read and review.**

**Mama- Thanks!! I hope this chapter is interesting . **

**Ale Kurosaki Kuchiki – thanks for your kind words, I hope this chapter is okay**

**Erica – Thanks for your review! **


	5. Chapter 5 Red haired

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the late update! I've been very busy these few months so I didn't update for a very looong time. Will try and update soon after this chapter. **

**I've started on another fanfic, fate,(also ichiruki, check my profile) if you're free, please read and review:D**

**Please read and review!**

--

The teacher was droning on and because it is English class, which is a subject Rukia was not really fond of, she could not help but be bored and her mind started to wander away.

Rukia thought about what happened in the first week in school, her crying for the first time for herself and right in front of Kurosaki Ichigo whom she had only just met. It left her feeling unsettled and embarrassed. She could not even believe herself for breaking down in front of him and him of all the people! That fact made her pissed with herself, for not holding back her emotions. She decided to keep some distance from him afraid of letting him know more but it seems that fate has pulled strings and their fates have been intertwined.

--

Ichigo was next to her, he made side glances at her and saw her serious look on her face but her eyes tell him she was thinking about something else and not listening to the teacher. No one dared to not listen in Soi Fong class, because she will send anyone who is not listening for detention. This made Ichigo somewhat worried but he thought, he shouldn't be worried about her, she should be able to take care of her and just imagine what bad rumours would go around. With that, he left Rukia to let her thoughts wonder and secretly hoping she won't get caught.

--

School quickly ended and he quickly told Rukia to meet him at the school gate before Keigo starts jumping around like an idiot saying he's a traitor and all that. He didn't want to be bugged by Keigo now.

"Ichigooooooo!" Keigo jumped trying to latch himself onto Ichigo.

"What Keigo?" Ichigo said as he punched Keigo in the face.

"Ichigo is so mean!!" Keigo said as he ran to Mizuiro bawling.

Oh whatever, Ichigo thought as he packed his things and went to meet Rukia at the school gate.

He got there and saw that Rukia was already waiting there patiently for him. There only left a few people still in the school and his classmates had already left.

"Yo." Ichigo said.

"Ichigo," She replied. "What did you want?"

"I wanted to ask you when you want to do the literature project? We're given two weeks but there's no rush." Ichigo said scratching his head.

"Maybe next week, I'm still trying to get used to things." Rukia said.

"Okay then." He replied.

"Well.." Rukia began, when someone called out to her.

"Kuchiki Rukia." A red haired man said, walking towards them.

Rukia eyes grew bigger when she saw who it was. She gasped in shock and Ichigo felt alarm by this man that is appearing before them. His instincts made him move infront of Rukia, protecting her from this stranger.

"Abarai Renji! Is that you?!" Rukia said in shock of this boy, who she hadn't seen in years, this boy who protected her in the orphanage. Ichigo realised that she knew this guy and relaxed a little but did not back down as he thought he looked suspicious.

"Well, Rukia, I never expected to see you here!" Renji grinning. "I've been looking for you all over!"

Ichigo looked Renji and back at Rukia confusedly, he thought they must be childhood friends. Ichigo couldn't help feeling left out. He thought, was this guy important to Rukia? What past did they share? She looks so happy. Many questions popped out of his head but he remained silent, listening to the conversation between Renji and Rukia.

"I'm so glad to see you Renji! It had been a long time. How did you find me?" Rukia said happily.

"After persuaded Momiji (the orphanage owner) to tell me where you lived and I started finding you from there but you moved so I gathered more information on it." He said smiling, proud of himself.

"I'm so glad Renji! Are you still in the orphanage?" Rukia asked.

"No, I'm living on my own in a small apartment and started working to pay my bills. The orphanage still pays for my school fees. Oh, anyway, I got to go; I'm going to start on my night shift at work." He said.

"Where do you work?" Rukia asked.

"Ajisen Ramen, drop by when ya can. See you after school tomorrow or something. Got to go, bye!" As he said that, he ran off.

"Bye Renji!" Rukia waved after him. He replied by waving back.

"Who's that guy?" Ichigo asked, trying not to sound so curious or interested.

"Abarai Renji, my old childhood friend. Why? Jealous?"

"What?! Of course I'm not jealous!" Ichigo retorted, "Whatever, are you going back home now? Need me to bring you to the bus-stop? I bet you'll be taken advantage of without me there to protect you."

"Don't look down on me Strawberry, if you don't know, I learn kendo." She said and started to walk off leaving the gaping Ichigo.

"Are you serious?" Ichigo said, catching up with rukia. Even if she learns kendo, he was still worried for her. "Unbelievable!"

They talked, laughed and bicker all the way to the bus stop..

--

**Special thanks to: Ishasuki Mitochi, Erica, TruthSeekerRukia, Rukiachan9, Kagome5177, BlackBrightField2007, ruukii, AznAnimeChick, Mama, Sleeve of White Snow, andraq, CB, Naaaaaani :D **


	6. Chapter 6 Getting to know

**A/N Sorry for the late update, I hope the last chapter wasn't so bad. . Well, here's the new chapter and jealousy kicks in! **

**Please read and review as I want to hear your thoughts and what are your views about this story or a particular chapter! It means a lot to people who write the story. **

Disclaimer: Bleach is KT's work.

--

**Chapter 6 – Getting to Know**

A week quickly passed by and it was soon Saturday. Rukia had asked Ichigo if he would like to follow her to meet Renji. At first, he did not want to go but he decided that since he had nothing to do on Saturday, he decided that he might as well spend the day outside than being bored to death at home. (He rarely goes out on Saturdays.) He soon got ready and quickly told his father that he was going out. Glad that his father had no time to tease him because he was attending to patients. At least he can escape from the teasing until he comes back home.

He was supposed to meet Rukia at the bus-stop at about 1 plus to go to where Renji worked. He checked his watch and he was quite early. He walked leisurely to the bus stop taking his time as he knew Rukia would not be there yet.

He finally reached the bus stop after 15 minutes and started pacing up and down growing impatient every minute. He was well 20 minutes early and there were quite a few people at the bus stop. He started thinking of what it was going to be like today and dread coming back home with his father questioning him about where he went today.

After 10 minutes, he saw the familiar face of Rukia with not so familiar clothes. He found it odd and it finally struck him that he had never seen Rukia in any other clothes other than in her uniform. She was wearing a yellow sundress and carried a brown sling bag.

"Yo" Ichigo said as Rukia approached. Rukia was mildly surprised, thinking about what he could be thinking about as he had such a serious look on his face. She decided to try and wipe the seriousness on his face.

"Strawberry, why are you so moody today?" Rukia teased. True enough, Ichigo serious expression was quickly replaced with his funny expression that made her laugh inwardly.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that Kuchiki Rukia?" Ichigo retorted, his veins popping out of his head.

"Until I can remember!" Rukia laughed as she saw Ichigo expression changed into 'I'll-kill-you-Rukia'.

Ichigo was surprised that Rukia actually laughed. All the times he had spent with Rukia, he had never seen her laugh so openly like the way she is laughing now. She must be really happy; Ichigo thought and felt his heart lighting up a little.

They walked together to the shop. Rukia suddenly realised that she didn't have the address to the shop making Ichigo wanted to pull his hair out. Luckily Ichigo remembered the shop's name and they walked around asking for the address. After much attempts,(to Ichigo's annoyance) they managed to get to the shop.

They stepped into the crowded shop and managed to squeeze and got seats at the corner of the shop where a couple just left. It was quite a small shop. All the waiters, chefs and cashier were boys. The customers there were mainly school girls who were goggling at the handsome boys that were cooking and serving them ramen. What's with this bunch of girls? Ichigo thought.

"Rukia, go look for Renji, I'll be here." He said as he sat down, not wanting to sqeeze between them. Since Rukia is so much smaller, she'll be able to slip by them easily.

He tried looking out for Rukia through the people but he soon lost sight of her. It is so _hard_ to find her, Ichigo thought.

After 15minutes, Rukia and Renji finally came back with two bowls of ramen and Ichigo saw the girls behind them were shooting death glares at Rukia. Ichigo frowned and he thought, did these people came to eat the ramen or to just look at the people working here?

"Thanks Renji." Rukia said, smelling the delicious smell of the ramen.

"Yeah thanks Renji." Ichigo said.

"Heh, no problem. I got to go work now, I'll be off for a break in fifteen minutes," He said as he checked his watch. "I got to go back to work, it's always so busy on weekends. Loads of people must love the ramen huh."

Rukia raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you kidding? They're obviously looking at the cookers and the waiters. These girls have nothing else to do. Be careful Renji, you might be their next victim."

Ichigo felt a twinge of jealousy. For a second, he felt that Rukia cared about Renji more than him. It was not as if Rukia words had hurt him but why would he be jealous over that? He quickly brushed the emotion off, passing it up as the smell of the ramen must be getting to him.

"Yeah yeah Rukia, see you later guys." Renji said as he disappeared into the kitchen.

"Well, tuck in Ichigo, I'm sure it'll be nice, Renji cooked it especially for us." Rukia said as she began filling her mouth with the delicious ramen.

"Yeah yeah, I don't need you to tell me." Ichigo said as he took his chopsticks in his hands and started eating.

Soon, Renji came reeked with ramen smell and sweat. He heaved a sigh as he randomly took a chair from the next table.

"Whoa, you look tired out." Ichigo said.

"Well, right on, its tough handling those schoolgirls, they're annoying. Especially those really screamy sort." Renji replied, cleaning his sweat at the back of his hand. "Oh I almost forgot, this is for you Rukia." Renji said as he took out a picture from his wallet. I wanted to give this to you when you before you left for your adopted home but you left before I could give it to you. Here."

There stood 3 boys and a girl. The girl was obviously Rukia, with her hair shorter and her face wore a happy smile. The boy standing beside her was Renji with his red hair tied in a ponytail. Ichigo could not reconigse the other two boys.

"Ah, a picture we took on my birthday. It sure brings back memories." Rukia smiled softly at the picture.

"Yeah, remember we were playing tag at the back of the orphanage and you tripped and fell hard on the ground?" Renji replied, "You didn't even cry even though it hurt you so badly."

"It would take a thousand more pain to make me cry." Rukia said as she looked back at the photo of her smiling self when she was 9.

Ichigo sat there, unable to contribute to the conversation. He realised that he didn't know much about Rukia after all. The time she spent in the orphanage or before that.

"Ah Ichigo, you must be bored sitting there." Rukia said.

"What? Ah no, not really." Ichigo replied.

Renji eyed on Ichigo closely, he wondered why Rukia warmed up with this guy so quickly. He knew that Rukia rarely opens up to people.

"Hey, I got to go back to work now." Renji said, checking his watch.

"Ok Renji, see you some other days or something and I need to discuss with you about something." Rukia said, eyeing Renji intently.

Ichigo watched the two, wondering what the hell Rukia is talking about again.

"Yeah yeah, ok, bye Rukia, Ichigo." He said as he waved.

"Bye" both Rukia and Ichigo said as they left the shop together.

--

A/N The end is abrupt but I hope it's not too bad, I'm currently putting thoughts for the next chapter. (: Please review!!

**MANY MANY THANKS TO: Ishasuki Mitochi, AznAnimeChick, BlackBrightField and andraq for the reviews!! That was what kept me going.(:**

**Also, to those people who saved this story into their favourites and alerts, MANY MANY THANKS TO YOU TOO. It also kept me going. (:**


	7. Chapter 7 Project

**A/N: So sorry for the late update, I've been very busy for the past few months. (school, school,school sigh) I don't think I'll be updating anytime soon, I have exams in May. sobs**

**Thank you for the reviews for the previous chapter!! I hope this chapter is interesting to all of you. :D**

**Please read and review! Reviews are love!**

**EDIT 24/4/2008: Please note, major changes have been done to this chapter. Please re-read it again as I've inserted some fluff bits. **

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Project**

"No Ichigo, that information is irreverent!" Rukiasaid, flipping her literature book for more revalent information.

"Yes it is! It tells us how important the role of Ruth in the story!" Ichigo replied, sticking to his point.

Ichigo and Rukia decided to do their literature project today in the library, because they were bickering too loudly, they were chased out and ended up doing the project in Ichigo's house instead. (Ichigo offered since there is no where else where is quiet and a place where discussion can be made). After narrowing escaping Isshin's interrogations, Ichigo pushed Rukia upstairs and locked the door.

"Your family has quite a charm." Rukia mused, looking around his room. _Hm, too clean for a boy._

"Oh shut up, let's continue with the project." Ichigosaid flipping through the pages of the book they were doing.

"Your room is way too clean for a boy. I thought boys like you would have some porn magazines or another." She said, curiosly looking at what kind of books he had on the desk.

"What? I am NOT a pervert!" Ichigo spluttered.

"Yeah right." Rukia said as she rolled her eyes.

"Gah, whatever. Think whatever you want. We HAVE a project to complete."

Rukia looked around the bedroom again; she could feel the family warmness that she never felt in her own house. How nice it felt she thought, she never felt family warmth for years. She felt a deep longing for it.

"Ichigo."

"What?" Ichigo said, concentrating on writing the essay.

"Why do you have a large portrait of your mother in the hall?"

Ichigo paused, he gripped his pen tightly. Rukia took it as he didn't want to talk about it. Guess it was a taboo subject.

"Sorry-" Rukia began but Ichigo cut her off.

"Nah it's ok, she died a long time ago…died in a while trying to save me from a car that rammed into the pavement." Ichigo said as he continued to write, not looking at Rukia.

"…"

"I'm sure your mother was a great woman." She said as she smiled, thinking of her own mother.

"She sure was, our family revolved around her. We all loved her so." Ichigo replied. "We can't bring back the dead, I'm just glad that I had a mother like her."

"Yeah.."

* * *

"Whew! Finally it's done." Ichigo let out a sigh of relief as he laid on the floor after much arguments of what to include into the project.

"Yeah." Rukia said smiling, feeling accomplished and decides to doodle a little.

Ichigo, curious at what Rukia is drawing decided to peek over and he nearly faint at the sight of what Rukia has drawn.

"What the hell is that?" Ichigo asked.

"It's Chappy. Can't you see?" Rukia answered, drawing eyelashes for the female Chappy.

"It looks like shit." Ichigo stated, laughing inwardly at her amateur drawings.

"It doesn't." Rukia said as she blushed, "Hinamori said that it looks cute."

"Well, it shows you and her have bad taste." He said, grinning.

For that sentence, He earned himself a punch in the stomach.

"Ouch!! Hey! That hurts!" Ichigo said, rubbing his stomach.

"You deserve it." She said as she continues happily drawing more bunnies, humming softly to herself.

"Whatever." He said, still rubbing his stomach. "Anyway, I really need to take a walk after sitting for a long time." Ichigo said as he got up and started stretching. "Want to come?" Ichigo asked nonchalantly, hoping he doesn't sound too hopeful.

"Sure. I need to go back home soon anyway." Rukia said as she began packing her things.

They headed downstairs and as they were doing so Isshin pounced on Ichigo who narrowly dodged his father.

"Geez old man!"

Rukia just laughed. _What a warm family indeed_, she thought.

* * *

They walked along the streets with no destination in mind. Stopping occasionally to see what the shops are selling. They passed by a shop selling Chappy toys and Rukia was instantly glued to the shop that Ichigo had to practically pry her off the display windows. They soon found themselves in the park.

"What's that?" Rukia said as she pointed at the unique purple flower. It was a lovely shade of purple and white.

"It's an iris, meaning rainbow. It was my mother's favourite flower." Ichigo replied as memories of his mother came flooding into his mind. How his mother would close her eyes and take in the scent of the irises she would buy to lighten the house.

_"Mummy, what is those flowers?" The small Ichigo asked his mother, who was arranging the flowers in the vase._

_"Why darling, they are called irises." _

_"Iris?" Ichigo repeated, trying to pronouce the word properly._

_His mother laughed and patted his head. "Yes iris, it means rainbow. Next time when you grow up, you must give this flower to the girl you love to show she is the rainbow in your life." She said as she snapped an iris off its stalk and tuck it on Ichigo's small ear. "Make sure you do that so that when you bring a girl home with an iris tucked on her ear, I will know that she is the one you really want to spend your life with." She said smiling._

Rukia looked at Ichigo for a moment, noticing that his expression was more relaxed than usual. His eyebrows less tensed as they usually are. _He must probably be thinking about his mother_, she thought.

"Hey Ichigo."

"Huh? What?" Snapping back to reality.

"You look awfully dumb with the expression you were wearing just now." She said, as she skipped off.

"What? Hey! Where are you going?"

* * *

It was soon evening and Ichigo and Rukia retreated to the riverbank, resting their legs and minds drained after a long day of bickering and activities.

"Today was sure an eventful day." Ichigo said as he sigh and laid down on the grass.

"Mm." Rukia said as she lay down on the grass, happy to finally be able to rest her aching legs and closing her eyes, smelling sweet scent of the grass.

A gust of wind blew over them, making Rukia's fringe covering her eyes. She couldn't be bothered though, she was too tired to care.

"Hey, your hair is all over the place." Ichigo said as he leaned over, trying to help her tidy up without thinking.

"Huh?" Rukia said as she flew her eyes open, shocked at the sudden warmth of Ichigo's hand touching her face as she felt her face grew hot.

"Don't worry, I'm just helping you, no need to be so alarmed." He laughed, though surprised by his own actions. He had never noticed how soft her hair and face perfectly moulded; he felt his heart beating faster.

"Hn, I guess I should say thanks." Rukia said, trying to control the feelings unknown in her rising.

"Yeah yeah." He said as he laid back on the grass.

They laid down on the grass in silence, enjoying each other presence as the sun sets. Each having their own thoughts..

* * *

**I'm sorry for the abrupt ending, I wanted to save the fun for later chapters. I hope this chapter is alright. .**

**Reviews are love! hearts I want to know the areas I need to improve on.**


End file.
